Dorothy and the Tin Man
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around a heartless scrap of metal and the kindred spirit who taught him how to live.


#1 - Allegation  
Rumors and accusations flew around the media world when Ai first made his début; none of this here say bothered him until it started to involve the person who meant most to him, Haruka.

#2 - Library  
Their favorite 'date spot' was the school library; Ai could work on his laptop without being disturbed and Haruka caught up on her sleep, resting her head on his shoulder.

#3 - Prediction  
"My predictions aren't one-hundred percent accurate, but I know how susceptible you are to these displays of affection," whispered Ai, leaning over her bed.

#4 - Coordinate  
Reiji snapped a picture of the cute couple and squealed, "You two look so cute in your matching outfits!"

#5 - Ending  
Tears streamed down Haruka's cheeks as she begged Profressor Kisaragi, "Please, you can't deactivate him just because he has a virus! You have to fix him somehow!"

#6 - Hire  
Ai was always approached by people on the street looking for pretty faces and local talent; he'd usually ignore them, but if Haruka was with him, he became defensive and protective.

#7 - Aging  
"It doesn't matter how old you get," he said, stroking her cheek, "I'll always love you."

#8 - Vessel  
During the first six months of his life, all Ai did was sit in the laboratory and stare at his original, Aine; it was because of people like Haruka and his juniors that he established an identity of his own.

#9 - Sickness  
"This 'Love' is a virus, yes? I feel strange when she's around, my circuits overheat and my processor won't slow down."

#10 - Desist  
Even after the professor asked Haruka to stop coming to the lab, she'd sneak in at night with a little help from her more 'influential' friends just to see how Ai was holding up.

#11 - Agile  
Ai loved watching her practice dance routines with Starish; his cyan eyes followed every swing of her hips and he secretly wished he had the gumption to join her.

#12 - Hush  
Haruka didn't get the chance to decry their relationship in front of the Headmaster; Ai took her face in his hands and kissed her full in the mouth, answering for both of them.

#13 - Orchid  
"Do you like them? I thought roses were cliche, so I bought a flower more suited to your personality. They're small, delicate and quite fragrant," Ai explained with a gentle smile, admiring her holding the bouquet.

#14 - Decent  
Haruka pushed on the bathroom door just as Ai was about to come in, stammering, "I didn't say come in! I-I don't even have my panties on!"

#15 - Timeline  
Time meant everything to Ai, and Haruka was more spontaneous; that's probably why their schedules always worked so well together.

#16 - Border  
Ai's tongue slid along the elastic band of her underwear and she squirmed beneath him, making strange little sounds that delighted him more than he expected.

#17 - Deter  
Ai took the phone from his girlfriend and calmly warned the man on the other end, "If I catch you trying to harrass her again then I won't be as merciful as I was before."

#18 - Broadcast  
Haruka still wasn't used to him kissing her in the middle of a busy street, taking her hand as they walked to an event, or leaning over to whisper something into her ear; everyone in Japan must've known they were an item by now.

#19 - Cyan  
"I think your eyes are beautiful! Cyan is one of my favorite colors! It reminds me of the ocean, or a summer sky," she explained with a cheerfulness that made Ai blush from ear to ear.

#20 - Blister  
When her feet were blistered from wearing sandals all night at the festival, her boyfriend graciously offered to carry her on his back to the fireworks display.

#21 - Gravity  
Ai weighed a lot more than he looked, and no one knew better than Haruka; she'd spent too many evenings naked in bed with him against her back, bearing down on her with all the gentleness he could muster.

#22 - Period  
"I understand you're suffering, and that's all I need to know. As your boyfriend, it's my duty to ease that pain in any way possible," he explained in a thoughtful voice, rubbing her bare feet.

#23 - Accoutring  
Quartet Night's latest single was military-themed, and Haruka never thought Ai would look as good as he did in a naval uniform.

#24 - Anesthetic  
His lips were like poison, and his kisses had a numbing, dizzying effect on her conscience that caused her to faint more than once.

#25 - Civility  
"I'm perfectly civil until someone threatens the ones I love. Isn't that human nature?" asked the robot, popping his metal joints as a warning to Heavens' lead singer.

#26 - Pratfall  
The best part of their trip to the ski lodge was skating over the frozen pond; Haruka kept falling on her behind and Ai happily 'took care of her' afterwards with ice packs, ointment, and kisses.

#27 - Shirking  
No one slacked off when Ai was on duty, not even his girlfriend.

#28 - Lamentably  
"Even if I do lose all of my memory files, I could never forget an incredible person like you," he reassured her with a solemn smile.

#29 - Gregarious  
With Haruka's encouragement and the help of his friends, Ai became a healthy, outgoing human being.

#30 - Diadem  
Ai and Haruka were the cutest couple at the charity ball, dressed as a prince and princess straight from a fairy tale.


End file.
